inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Inanimate Insanity
Inanimate Insanity is an American animated competition series on YouTube. The show is about 16 anthropomorphic objects that compete for 1 Million Dollars. The show is a spinoff of Battle for Dream Island, and Survivor. It premiered on April 1st, 2011, however, due to hacking situations, Episodes 1 to 5.5 appear with September 14th as their release date, though this is incorrect. A video tells you that a hacker deleted AnimationEpic's profile. AnimationEpic is where Inanimate Insanity was created. The series came to a hault on June 1st, 2012 for a summer hiatus, but returned on September 1st, 2012. The final episode was released on December 7th, 2012. A second season of the series aired on April 2nd, 2013, featuring eight original contestants and eleven new ones. Characters and Bow.]]Each object has two eyes, a mouth, and arms and legs (however, there are 3 armless players).The characters consist of: *Apple ** *Balloon *Baseball * *Bomb *Bow *** *Knife *Lightbulb *Marshmallow *Nickel * *OJ *Paintbrush *Paper *Pepper *Pickle 1 *Salt *Taco **** *Means they're armless **Means they were recommended and joined the show ***Means they joined late ****Means they revealed their arms late 1 . The only time Pickle was armless was The Stupid Trailer so this was before Inanimate Insanity came out. Opinions Share your opinions here: Opinions Competition In every episode, there is a competition in which the contestants will have to compete in with their teams. The losing team will face the consequences and have to eliminate a teammate. The team that wins will either win a prize, be safe from elimination or nothing at all, but never anything negative. Episodes There are eighteen episodes in season one of Inanimate Insanity. # The Crappy Cliff April 1, 2011* # A Lemony Lesson May 1, 2011* # The Arena of Death June 1, 2011* # One-Shot Wonder July 1, 2011* # The Stacker August 1, 2011* # War de Guacamole October 1, 2011 # Sugar Rush October 31, 2011 # 4Seeing the Future December 1, 2011 # The Snowdown January 1, 2012 # Double Digit Desert February 1, 2012 # Aquatic Conflict March 1, 2012 # Crappy Anniversary April 1, 2012 # Inanimate Smackdown May 1, 2012 # The Great Escape June 1, 2012 # The Tile Divide September 1, 2012 # The Penultimate Poll October 1, 2012 # Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1) November 1, 2012 # Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) December 7, 2012 *''' = Was reuploaded on September 14th, 2011, due to Nate Groth deleting the original episodes.''' Elimination The team that loses the challenge originally had to eliminate a player (usually the one who caused them to lose), but now the viewers normally vote on this. This player is never to be seen again except either when a process of rejoining or a scene from Idiotic Island. * Before December 30th 2011 Paintbrush was a male, but fans were confused what gender Paintbrush is, so AnimationEpic changed the gender to Unknown. Location It is unknown where in the world Inanimate Insanity is supposed to take place, although it has been stated that it does take place within a set on an isolated island with no houses and not many other non-contestants around, as stated by MePhone4 in Sugar Rush. Memories1.png|Memories of Season 1. Memories2.png|Remembering Bow Trivia * Inanimate Insanity was the second object show on YouTube; the first was Battle for Dream Island (BFDI). * Inanimate Insanity was the second object show to get a second season, the first was Battle for Dream Island, with it's currently ongoing (which is currently on hiatus and might be canceled) second season Battle for Dream Island Again (BFDIA). *Inanimate Insanity was the first object show to be animated with Anime Studio for most of the first season, rather than Adobe Flash, though The Snowdown was originally animated in Flash, but Adam Katz didn't know how to export video in the software at the time. Category:TV Shows Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Inanimate Insanity